


at least there will be plenty implied

by icebreakerftw



Category: Common Law
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>圣诞小短篇。真的很短。</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least there will be plenty implied

Amy是下午最后一个离开的人。她经过Wes的办公桌的时候，奇怪地看了他一眼。“你不走吗？”她问。

“我今天值班。”Wes说。

“今天。”Amy重复道。

“正是，今天。”Wes说，“所有人都忙着回家庆祝节日，没人记得罪犯可不过节。”

“他们过啊，”Amy说，“加州州立监狱还举行交换礼物大会呢。”

“你知道我的意思。”

Amy没搭理他，转头看了一眼他对面的空桌子。“Travis呢？”

“去跟他的寄养家庭吃圣诞晚餐了。十八家的每一家。”

“为什么你不跟他去？”

“为什么我要跟他去？”

Amy沉默了一会儿。Wes看着她失败地试图给“我们都知道你离婚之后孤独而凄惨到只有Travis能算是和你私人生活上有交集”想一个不那么难听的说法。

他替她省了这个麻烦。“我不知道你在想什么，但今晚需要有个人值班，我今晚刚好没有安排，就这么简单，好吗？”他说，“如果今晚真的发生了什么案子，你们都会感谢我在这儿的。”

“好吧，只要你乐意。”她说，迈开步子走了。快出门的时候，她转过头来，说：“圣诞快乐，Wes。”

Wes不想满足她的同情心，所以他只是勉强挥了挥手。

***

快十一点的时候，Travis从前门走了进来，手里抱着一个牛皮纸袋。Wes从他在看的陈年旧案文件里抬起头来，皱着眉。“你在这儿干嘛？”他说。

“你也节日快乐。”Travis说，一屁股坐进他的椅子里，把脚翘到桌上。“我就知道我会立刻后悔浪费宝贵的圣诞假日来看你。”

“不，说真的，”Wes说，“你那些过分热情的寄养母亲们怎么了？我挺确定她们其中的任何一个都至少要和你叙两个小时的旧。”

“哦，你知道，有时候你急着把所有事情都做完，结果做完之后才发现其实还剩下大把时间？”Travis漫不经心地挥了一下手，“于是我想，最好还是来看你一眼，省得你被自己的悲惨程度淹死。”

“是啊， _我_ 知道，因为 _你_ 从来不急着把任何事情做完。”Wes说。“更像是你被他们都踢出来了，因为你是个蠢货，就和平常一样。然后你无处可去，只能来骚扰我。”

“随你怎么说，但你馋这份热腾腾的火鸡馋得快死了。告诉我我是错的。”Travis说，拿着那个纸袋子在他面前晃来晃去。

Wes坚持他的原则，但他上一顿饭是六个小时之前的一盒冷冻意大利面。他从Travis手里把纸袋抢过来。

“礼貌，Wesley。”Travis用唱歌的声调说。

“上帝啊，感谢你赐给我们食物，”Wes说，“现在行行好，让我旁边的烦人精也消失吧。”

“ _哇哦_ ，”Travis说，但一阵电话铃打断了他。“这事儿没完，”他指着Wes咬牙切齿道，然后把电话接起来，“洛杉矶警局，劫案凶杀科，有什么能帮你的？”

***

结果，Wes完全是对的。就是有人选了今天打劫一家快要打烊的珠宝店。他们跟那两个蠢贼飙了十个街区的车，直到对方开进一条死胡同，跳下车，翻墙跑了，那之后又是很长一段时间的徒步追逐（说真的， _每次_ 都是这样），最后以他们在一栋公寓楼的屋顶上给那两人带上手铐而告终。在从临时拘留处走回办公室的路上，Travis说：“看吧，你很高兴我来了。告诉我我是错的。”

“我自己也能处理那个的，”Wes说，“更重要的是，我现在真的没力气和你打嘴仗。都快六点钟了，我现在只想收拾东西回去睡觉。”

“现在？我还在想我们可以再待一会儿，喝点酒什么的。我刚好知道队长把他的威士忌藏在哪儿了。”Travis说，“Wes，在圣诞节早上一个人回到空旷的酒店套房也太可悲了。这个时候连清洁工都不在酒店待着。”

“我可悲？”Wes说，转过身去面对Travis，气冲冲地叉着腰，因为他真的累到无法当个成年人了。“你想知道我怎么觉得？我觉得是你想逃避自己要一个人回到你空旷的拖车的事实。最讽刺的是只有今天没人会跟你回到你的床上，这才叫可悲。”

“你——”Travis说，挥舞着双手，“老天，你真的没资格说这话，好吗，你和你那个又小又凄惨的酒店房间，说真的，都一年多了，你甚至都还没完全拆包你所有的行李，就像是，你自己都不喜欢住在那儿是不是？你为什么……为什么你不买个房子？我本来可以……”

他本来在大声嚷嚷，但越说声音越小，然后完全愣住了。他眨眨眼，好像刚意识到自己说了什么。外面在这个时候亮了起来，还没有日出，但天空已经变成了凌晨的蔚蓝色。走廊里的感光灯自动关闭了，他们一瞬间被笼罩在半明半暗的天色里。

“等等，”Wes说，“刚刚发生什么了？”

Travis用手揉着他的眼睛。“该死的，”他说，“听着，别管了，我不应该说那个的，好吗，我脑子不太清醒，之前喝了太多蛋酒——”

“Travis，”Wes说。他还是不完全明白发生了什么，但他模糊地感觉到将要发生什么了。

“你刚才说得对，”Travis说，“咱们不用现在打嘴仗，明天——”

Wes一把揪住Travis的衣领，把他拉过来。这个动作让他们两个都踉跄了一下，但Wes维持他的气势，盯着Travis，感到对方屏着呼吸。

“告诉我我是错的。”他说。

“Wes，”Travis虚弱地说。

Wes隐约觉得这会在他的性格履历上留下有趣的一笔，但一股短暂的冲动驱使他凑上去吻了Travis。这个吻有一部分仍旧像是他们争论的继续，像是夺取上风和控制权，但还有一部分又像是某种和解，像他身上紧绷的一根弦被松下来了。而且，有一瞬间，Travis的手放在他的后脖颈上；令人意外地，那感觉还挺不错。

那在他们分开之前只持续了一小会儿。Wes往后退了一步，眯着眼睛，手指放在嘴唇上。“这感觉真怪异。”他说，“但是出于某种原因，我觉得这个似乎很久以前就应该发生了。”

“Wes，”Travis说，“你慢了半拍地发现自己慢了半拍。为什么我一点也不惊讶？”

***

“所以，”他们走进停车场的时候，Wes说，“难道你真是特意来看我的？”

“这个嘛，”Travis说，“我的确比计划的早脱身了一些。”

他说这句话的时候，手揣在口袋里，眼睛盯着自己的鞋尖。Wes停下脚步，瞪着他。

“不是吧，”他说，“你真的被踢出来了？”

“我没有——”Travis起头道，然后顿了一下，有点尴尬地用手捋了捋自己的头发。“只是，你知道，他们在享受他们的圣诞节呢，和家里人一起……我待在那儿打扰这个，感觉挺奇怪的。”

Wes张开嘴，但是他眨眨眼，又把他要说的话咽了回去。他们沉默地坐进车里。

“你知道，酒店今天早餐会提供圣诞纸杯蛋糕的。上面有红绿糖霜的那种。”Wes有点突兀地说。“想赶在其他人之前把所有的都偷走吗？”

Travis咧开嘴。“我就知道那地方还不至于一无是处。”

“你还是不准在我车上吃。”Wes警告道。如果他的微笑没有那么明显，这句话可能会更有威慑力一点。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我想LAPD应该是没有什么感光灯的吧……。圣诞快乐！


End file.
